Generally, a side view mirror of a vehicle is used as a part of a vehicle for securing a rear view at the left and right sides of the vehicle. The side view mirror of the vehicle has limitations in visual observation by a driver and a blind spot at a certain angle due to a B-pillar. The blind spot of the vehicle is defined as an area of 13 to 45 degrees with respect to the side of the vehicle body.
Recently, many studies have been conducted to combine various safety devices in a side view mirror system so as to improve driving stability and convenience of a vehicle. Currently, a system for detecting a moving object in a blind spot using a camera and a technique for detecting an object in the entire vehicle surroundings using ultrasonic waves and radar are mainly used as vehicle blind spot detection technologies installed in a vehicle.